The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing program, and an imaging system. The related art has proposed video camera apparatuses that have a remote control function. For example, there has been proposed a video camera apparatus that performs photography on the basis of control data transmitted from a remote controller through wireless communication and transmits a photographed image to a remote controller side (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-331434).
Further, there has been proposed a system that performs remote photography control of a digital camera by performing wireless communication with the digital camera and using an information processing apparatus (smartphone, mobile phone terminal, or the like) equipped with an application that has a function capable of remote photography control.